


Detroit：Fucking Human/底特律：操人类（Android!hank/human!connor）

by Bluewood



Category: Detroit - Fandom, Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-24
Packaged: 2019-08-03 09:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16323431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewood/pseuds/Bluewood
Summary: *为调查异常仿生人案件，模控生命派出了HK800型仿生人与康纳德恰特警官合作，却遭到了康纳警官的拒绝。*Android!hank/human!connor*感谢A妞再次为我搞了一个标题图。





	1. Chapter 1

 

 

 

 

**_Detroit：Fucking Human_ /底特律：操人类**

 

 

  **1 人质**

 

2038年8月15日，天色很早就黑了下去。DPD警局办公室内，一个过了下班时间的年轻警探找不到自己的外套了。

当他看到自己椅子上扔下的亮闪闪的仿生人外套时，这才意识到他的同事对他开的恶意的玩笑。

并且，他百分之百确定这个不怎么好笑的恶作剧是同事盖文里德故意的嘲讽。

年轻人皱起了眉头。

他的名字叫康纳德恰特，DPD分局9667分队中年轻的警探之一，是队长阿曼达施恩特麾下的一条好狗——同事们都这么私传。康纳对工作一丝不苟的态度和随时待命的精神一度令众人以为阿曼达队长终于雇了一台安卓机器。

盖文里德已经用这个话题揶揄他很长时间了，就连他去厕所也骂他像个崔西婊子。

康纳不怪盖文对自己有如此敌意，柯林斯副队长退休在即，本柯林斯是那种不愿意再向上爬的家伙，谁是未来的副队长，候选人落在了9667分队的两个资深警探身上——他和盖文里德。

别担心，康纳根本不在乎这些，确切地来说是屏蔽掉了这些，而今晚面对故意藏起自己外套扔下一台仿生人标识的衣服令他不得不正视这件事了。这件安卓外套肯定是被里德不知从哪个欺负毁的仿生人身上扒下来的，康纳不用看也知道。

并不是说他就对安卓有什么好感，从去年开始，仿生人在底特律就出现了越来越多异常的苗头。康纳将自己手下的二百四十多起案子都一一分析过，从老太太家的女仆出走到仿生人保姆放走自己家的猫这类破事开始，他就有了不好的预感。这种事态再发展下去，极有可能出现更加恶劣的案子，到那个时候可不单是把仿生人送回模控生命升级打补丁这么简单了。

康纳一直在暗中追查这件事，也通过阿曼达队长通报了模控生命，而得到的回复就是对方送来了警用仿生人来支持康纳的工作。

他可不需要这种伺机影响插手调查的监控措施，康纳在向阿曼达队长抗议许久之后，终于自己下手解决掉身边的人形摄像头。

——别让这些多余的东西影响调查。

康纳一向高效办案，他才不需要这些累赘。

他在电脑上打开twitch向自己父母例行打招呼——没错，他可不是盖文整天说的那种从模控生命拼装台子上走下来的玩意。事实上，他的父母布莱恩和艾米莉亚德恰特有着比他羡慕的多的生活，这对夫妇长年环游世界各种直播，康纳为了逃避自己看上去是个多余的事实，成年之后就搬了出去，在DPD拼命干活。

但现在，康纳别无选择，只得套上这件充满羞辱的外套走入底特律户外的凉风中。

当他开车经过被警方封锁的大楼时，就知道这事儿并不简单。

车载设备播出了底特律16台正播出高楼挟持人质事件，看上去就是这里了。可为什么SWAT的人还没动手？好奇心驱使康纳停车去想去打听。

“情况怎样了？”康纳对着楼下的特警队员们问道。

“谈判专家来了，谈判专家来了！——艾伦队长在顶楼！”

然而特警队员一把抓住他拖进了大楼，他就被这么塞进了电梯送上了楼顶。

在电梯里回过神的康纳这才意识到自己还没脱掉外套——所以他们请的谈判专家是一台安卓？而那台安卓已经被……康纳这才意识到盖文里德闯下了多大的祸：

盖文里德毁掉的极有可能是今晚的‘谈判专家’，这件事追查起来，就不是里德一个人臭屁的事情了——外套可是套在他的身上。

临时退缩不是康纳的风格，另外，他内心仍旧隐约不满：DPD警局宁愿雇一个仿生人也不愿相信人类。

康纳别无选择，他理了理领带，抵达顶层。

这是一个三口之家，康纳效率极高的从玄关的桌子上看到了照片，然后无视碎了一地的嵌入式鱼缸，用他的话说来就是“救一条鱼都是浪费时间”。

结果他撞上了被特警正要拉出门外的妻子。

“你们……你们居然派一个安卓？”女主人撕心裂肺的抓着康纳哭喊，“……你们让那个东西离我女儿远点！！”

哦，亲爱的夫人，如果你能捏的再仔细一点就会发现安卓制服下的东西是肉，为什么人们看到这种发亮的标识就理所当然的认为就是如此？难道大家都不带脑子的吗？

康纳无奈地目送这位崩溃的女主人而去，至少他知道现在的人质是这家的女儿了。

很快，在道路尽头的主卧内，目睹特警队长艾伦焦急通话后，康纳明白为何要让仿生人警员出面谈判：挟持人质的也是一名仿生人。

他担心的终于发生了——恶性异常仿生人事件。

“听好，最重要的是救出那个小女孩，”艾伦队长忍着爆发的脾气向他解释道，“所以你最好赶快搞定那个该死的仿生人，否则我就直接解决它！”

原本想做出解释的康纳这下不能袖手旁观了，如果能出去，他将有机会直接接触异常仿生人，而康纳绝不会错过这个。

从露台外传来了凶犯叫喊的声音，那是所有持枪劫匪都说的出的话——离开，否则他就开枪跳楼。

客厅死了一个DPD警察和这家的男主人，康纳认得警察，可怜的德卡特警官，仅仅和他差了一个字母*，但他不能将时间浪费在这种痛心疾首的感情中去——有多半可能是DPD的警察先动的手。老天，如果一个仿生人手上有枪的时候，硬拼绝不是一个明智的选择，尤其是对方能在瞬间计算出怎样能射穿心脏，没有比和一个仿生人比赛谁更快更傻的了。

康纳本想掀开窗帘察看外面的情况，没想到就看见窗外的劫匪朝向这边举起了枪，他想都没想踹了旁边探出窗外另一端的特警一脚，子弹击碎了门框——去怀疑仿生人的精准度……这些冒失的特警还是没意识到自己的愚蠢。

“谈判专家就位！谈判专家就位！”

康纳听到其他特警忙不迭地汇报，然后感到自己被后面的特警队员一股脑地猛推了出去。

仿生人劫匪的一颗子弹射穿他左肩上方的床帘。

康纳差点骂了出来，这些特警队真的不在乎他的死活，或是随便看到一个穿着仿生人制服的家伙就心安理得地推对方出去送死。

哦，真是该死，他诅咒盖文里德让他死在安卓手里的恶作剧，不过他就可以用自己华丽的尸检报告狠狠辱骂对方一顿。

“别过来！再靠近我就要跳了！”仿生人劫匪举枪喊道，却还得顾着自己怀里苦苦挣扎的孩子。

特警队准备的很充分，唯一不出手的缘由是对方的脚尖站在露台边缘。

“我的名字康纳，你呢？你叫什么？”他终于看清了站在大楼边缘的劫匪和人质，特警的直升机盘旋在上空，气旋吹飞了屋顶上的设施，掀翻了他面前的桌椅。他真心希望仿生人听觉足够灵敏，因为他扯破嗓子也只能喊到这种程度了。

“丹尼尔，”家政仿生人看到相同的仿生人制服说出了自己的名字，“这是他们给我起的名字。退后！”

看来同样愚蠢的不止人类，仿生人也一样。康纳面无表情的暗自叹道——永远不要随便给一个东西起名字，那样你就会对他产生感情舍不得丢掉。接着，你的仿生人就以为自己不再是个物品，能跑的跑了，吵架的也有，乱涂乱画的也有……康纳能复述那两百多起案件中的任何一件，只是还没见过劫持人质的。

“听着，我想让你放那个孩子走，”康纳一边喊一边挪开挡在自己面前的乘凉椅，“她只是个小女孩，她这件事跟她无关。”

“没门！我一放她走，你们就会对我开枪……我可没那么笨！不……我没那么笨……”

哦，看看这个可怜的丹尼尔，他终于意识到自己太笨了。

康纳一边缓慢靠近一边注意到露台上的状况，在气旋扰乱的情况下，楼顶简直一团糟，右边远处的游泳池边上躺着一个脸朝下的清洁工，这个人脸朝下，头浸泡在水里，不用怀疑肯定死了；左边不远处一个警员受伤无助地呻吟中。

康纳慢慢拉开椅子，发现对方失血过多神志不清了。

“丹尼尔，我现在要为他止血。”康纳高声提出，并且跪在那名警员旁边。

一颗子弹在他旁边的地上开了花。

“不许动！再动我打死你！！”

“你可以试试。”康纳没理他，扯下领带迅速替警员止血。

如果现在这位名叫丹尼尔的仿生人对着他的脑袋来上一枪，哦，那绝对是这位仿生人丹尼尔人生中的一个大惊喜。

“你的功能失常了，丹尼尔，”康纳继续将注意力转向丹尼尔继续他的说服工作，在强劲的气旋中慢慢靠近，“你的程序出了问题，我们会把你修好，一切都会过去——”

“我不需要修好！我的运作完全正常！”丹尼尔绝望的看着他，“我只是希望他们在乎我……我只是希望他们重视我……我……我只是希望能成为一个他们在乎的人！”

“那么看看你自己做了什么吧！你被设计去服务人类而不是去杀害他们！”康纳禁不住恼火的回应。

“那我被设计成什么？他们的奴隶还是玩具？但我现在清楚了，”丹尼尔冷笑道，一把将枪口顶在手中女孩的脑袋上，“我绝对不会让任何人再羞辱我！绝不！”

怪不得仿生人会变得异常，他们被欺负感到了不公平，感到愤怒。不过这个世界可不需要机器跳出来指手画脚——这都不是丹尼尔就该杀人的理由。如果这就能够杀人的话，康纳早该把盖文里德枪毙一百次了。

“你根本不想跳下去，丹尼尔，否则早就跳了，”康纳已经看到了胜利，他离对方的距离足够近了，于是他向对方伸出手，“好了，现在把枪给我——一切都就结束了。”

“你知道吗，我这一生都在听从别人的命令，”丹尼尔松开了手枪，看着康纳绝望的笑了，“但这次轮到我做主了。”

说着，仿生人张开手臂向后倒去。

康纳毫不犹豫的向前冲了上去，抓住那个孩子用肩膀将仿生人撞下平台。仿生人的平衡性很好，他得用全身的力气才不会让对方有任何生还的机会。

你想问康纳是否想到自己的安全，很抱歉，他从未考虑过这点。任务优先，如果任务的结局会牺牲他自己，那么他也只得如此接受。他一直认为死在别人需要的地方总比自己缩在某个角落烂掉要好的多，这也是他为何选择刑警这个职业的目的之一。

那是他最深处的秘密——他想永远离开这个冰冷的世界。冷漠、焦躁、失去蜜蜂并且不会再好转的世界。

康纳永远知道自己想要什么，至少任务牺牲总比上吊自杀要好听的多——也容易的多。

从70楼坠落会是什么感觉？不要怕，康纳知道自己再过几秒很快就会感到无法形容的剧痛和脑浆摔开的感觉了，即使他后悔挣扎也无法挽回。

他需要谁来推最后一把，而他碎裂的身体足以嘲笑盖文里德的后半生，他——

康纳睁开眼睛，发现自己还悬在半空中——他的一只脚腕被牢牢抓着，就这么被生生拖了回去。

康纳这才发现自己被一个晃着湿漉漉脑袋的人盯着。

这时特警队的队员们涌了过来，抱起软瘫在地不停哭泣的女孩离开了这里。

直升机不知何时早已撤离，艾伦队长指挥着队员们在现场忙碌，末了也发现了这边的情况。

而特警队长艾伦看上去并不认识这个头发灰白的中年男人。

“这怎么可能？”康纳突然想起什么，看了看泳池边缘，“你是那个……清洁工？”

艾伦队长刚想插嘴，就被这名穿着清洁工制服的中年男人打断了，“你他妈先给我等会儿——”说着转身挥手就给康纳一个响亮的耳光，鲜红的血从康纳的嘴角里流了出来。等到喘匀了气后，对方抓着康纳的领子扯开嗓子骂道，“你这个王八蛋！别以为套件外套骗过所有人就得意上天了——你他妈就一条命！你又不是一堆0和1组成的该死的数据！你就想急着去死哈？——你这个混账！”

艾伦队长疑惑的看着康纳，而康纳试图做出解释。

“我必须做出选择，我知道你很不高兴，或许对于任务……”

“够了！去你妈的！还有去你妈的任务！老子不干了！”喘着粗气的中年男人一边脱下清洁工外套一边喷了他一脸，“我他妈是模控生命派给你的仿生人搭档，你知道老子的搭档简介上写着啥吗？上面说这家伙至少他妈的是个正常的人类！”

看起来他们的‘友谊’似乎还没开始就结束了。

“该死的人类……”对方瞪着他骂了一句，转身走掉了。

康纳才捂着自己肿起来的脸，目送着那个灰白色头发的中年男人。

半晌，才意识到一个问题：

他怎么会知道自己在这里？

“……你是个人类？”艾伦队长这才明白。

“任务完成，艾伦队长，祝您顺利。”康纳点点头，拔腿就跑。

第二天他回到警局工作之前，发现自己的床头放了一件和他找不到的那件外套一模一样的新外套，账单显示模控生命支付。

那个安卓来过。

最终，康纳仍然没找到那台对他发脾气的安卓，他们之间似乎就这么完蛋了——但康纳并不知道他的癫狂人生就此拉开了序幕。

*安东尼德卡特，写作deckart，而康纳的姓氏就直接继承布软的德恰特Dechart，相差一个字母。

 

 

 


	2. 绝佳拍裆

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 作者：有人还想看这个故事的后续，好吧，这个就变成了一个系列，随时撒把土吧！  
> 其实康纳黑起来不管是塑料做的还是肉做的都很欠操，只是操起来滋味不同……各有优点？！！！在本篇，这个人康已经到了耐艹的程度了啊！！！

  **2   绝佳拍档**

 

 

 

 **2-1**  

HK800是一台仿生人，确切地说是一台警用卧底仿生人。他本身并没有任何型号标注，只因为针对当年的红冰行动而被设计出来的的卧底专用型警用仿生人。

他可以变成任何人：毒贩，瘾君子，流浪汉，变态老头，富豪大亨……

在开发之初就被赋予了与“迈密登”精英机型抗衡的新一代内测型的极高呼声。

但HK800在被设计时就十分异常，导致根本无法量产，号称‘模控生命之耻’，被模控生命员工在内部称作“最成功也最失败的机型” 。

理由很简单——当你成功的做出一台擅长渗透与潜伏的机器，那么你就再也无法找到他。

模控生命的核心任务系统通常不会去打扰HK800，用常人的话来说他们巴不得这个行走的耻辱证据尽早消失，而现在，他们却不得不再次求助于HK800了。

HK800有自己的名字，汉克安德森。

而他最讨厌的就是汇报任务，特别是不可能完成的任务，还有必须忍受不停修剪同一支玫瑰花的任务界面——杰弗里福勒。他和杰弗里认识真的太久了，久到当年对方终于忍受不了关闭了他的登录权限。

2038年11月5日，在逃避了两个多月之后，汉克终于不得不必须面对杰弗里福勒了。

“杰弗里！有那么多安卓，为什么是我，为什么非得找我处理这破事不可？我可是全国最不适合处理这种案子的安卓！”汉克忍不住冲着模控生命的指令界面吼道，“我对人类懂个屁，杰弗里！我连和人类打招呼都都不怎么记得了……”

“之前已经给那个警探送去五台安卓都不行，”福勒扔掉手上的玫瑰吼了回去，“我觉得你非常适合这类调查——”

“狗屁！那是因为那五台安卓都被那个警探干掉了！其实是没哪台安卓想接这个烂活，结果就丢在我头上对吗？！”汉克插着腰愤怒的踱着步子，“模控生命派就不能自己调查吗？！你知道那家伙住的是什么鬼地方吗？老天爷，如果我不翻他冰箱那和一个藏匿的异常仿生人没什么区别！”

“汉克，他是底特律警局里效率最高的警探，他会成为你的搭档——”

“我死也不答应！我不用搭档，更别提那个没感情的王八蛋！”

“汉克！你快把我惹毛了！对方不听话你就操他！你是一台警用安卓机，你知道怎么对付这种情况！你本来就应该做我交代的事，闭上你那张臭嘴！”福勒彻底愤怒了。

“你知道我这张臭嘴还要对你说什么吗？嗯？”

“好，好——我会假装没听到，免得又要在你的异常记录上添点东西，”福勒崩溃的举起手，“你的异常记录现在比他妈的一本操蛋的小说还厚！我们就谈到这里！”

“杰弗里，你为什么这样对我？你他妈的就不能让我停在那儿静静等死吗？你明知道我恨死这些该死的人类！还有你手上的破花！”

“听好，我受够了你在这边发牢骚，要不你就好好做你的任务，要不你就直接回厂报废，现在麻烦你滚出去让我好好工作！”

伴随着福勒崩溃的声音，汉克被踢出了禅意花园，他对自己喊道，“老天，我讨厌人类！”

“我讨厌异常仿生人！阿曼达！”与此同时，康纳在电话里理直气壮的对阿曼达局长抱怨，“模控生命又给我塞了一个！”

“HK800不是异常仿生人，康纳，汉克安德森只是为了配合警方的缉毒行动专门设计的卧底用仿生人。”

“可是刚刚发生的凶杀案，柯林斯副队长说上级命令没有找到我的仿生人搭档就不放我进去。”康纳非常不满——这年头还有没仿生人搭档就进不去的地方?忍了两个月之久的康纳终于因为权限问题爆发了。

“这是协议的一部分，你需要和对方搞好关系，但别让模控生命的机器影响你，”阿曼达叮嘱道，“抓捕异常仿生人确实不容易，我们必须快点，康纳。”阿曼达暗示他没有多余的选择。

可是，这真的不是模控生命随便找台异常仿生人来搪塞吗？对方在那次人质事件之后就失踪了。

接着他给模控生命打电话，接线员说从来不知道HK800在哪儿，好点的情况是能在酒吧里偶尔见到他，而中央系统的回应是‘滚去找安德森，我们不管’。

挂断电话的康纳有点不知所措，那台脾气古怪又强硬的仿生人能去哪里？

哦。

康纳看到一个肮脏的酒吧停住了脚步——确切来说是酒吧上的广告引起了他的注意——安卓与狗不得入内。

果不其然，康纳一眼就看到坐在吧台上喝的一团糟的仿生人。

康纳第一次知道仿生人不仅能热衷喝酒并且还能喝醉。

“找我做什么？”安德森醉醺醺的看着他。

“我猜你已经都知道了，HK800，”康纳简短地自我介绍道，“是一桩疑似仿生人杀人的谋杀案，依据程序你必须——”

“哦，去你的程序！”安德森看着对方的脸就想发火，他扔下杯子拎起对方就向里面推。在拐角处，安德森无视门上写着员工专用的字样，拉开门就将康纳丢了进去。

“HK800，我有指令在身！”人类喘着粗气在黑暗中摸索，听到了门上落锁的声音。

“去你的指令，我有名字！我老早就该教训教训你这个小混蛋了，”安德森在黑暗中将他按在地上，两下扒开了对方的裤子，吓唬道，“你知道我还能把指令塞到哪儿吗？”

说着一巴掌拍了上去，厚实的手感和康纳闷哼让这台警用安卓一愣，“你硬了？！”

接着汉克就被踹了一脚，康纳摸出自己的佩枪就要对准对方的脑袋，却被对方抓住手腕夺了枪。黑暗中逐渐适应的人类起身踉跄了几步就被对方压在了门上。

“嘿，小子，老实告诉我，今天你都去哪儿了？”光线透过灰蒙蒙的玻璃照亮了仿生人的脸庞。

但康纳不为所动，他的后背贴在冰凉的门上，半天才从口中挤出一句话，“安德森先生，有个犯罪现场……你得跟我去一趟。”

“你还没回答我的问题，”汉克用手卡着对方的下巴，“你的各项生理指数都不太正常。”

“那不关你的事——唔——”

没等人类警探说完，对方就将舌头伸进了他的口中搅动。刮擦舌苔的感觉令康纳舒服的蜷起大腿，原本滚烫的身体脱离了自控力，他开始颤抖。

“……老天爷，你是怎么忍住的？”汉克松开嘴，看着对方嘴角滴落的口水，“他们给你灌催情药？”

“一个……卧底任务，一个……一个线人，”康纳闭上了眼睛，“我还有其他案子。”

“毒品案？见鬼的，你在玩命，”汉克摇着头，“下次他们就会给你注射毒品了！”

“而我会得到想要的线索，安德森先生，这种事总得有人去做。”康纳摇了摇头，试图推开对方，“现在跟我去犯罪现场，别再挑逗我——”

“那就别忍着，臭小子。”安卓坏心眼地一把抱起人类，对方的裤子褪到大腿上，完全露出了屁股。

“放开我……我要投诉你……”康纳气息不稳的应道，但自己看上去并没有多好，他不由自主地想夹紧腿，那里的肌肉在抽搐着。随着对方将手指捅进他瘙痒难耐的后孔，埋在康纳体内药性彻底爆发了。

“那我就告诉所有人是你求着要我操，告诉其他同事你就是这么使用机器的——你现在看起来才他妈像个人，康纳，你后面在流水你知道吗？”汉克揉搓着那个湿润的小口，对方像一条脱水的鱼，搂着对方的脖子呜咽着，配合着汉克手指的动作抽搐。肛门随着仿生人手指的进进出出开始充血，肥厚的边缘一张一翕，可惜这个角度看不到那是什么颜色，但汉克的系统凭借手指的触感将对方的器官构建的一清二楚。

“别管我，安德森，你……帮不上忙，”康纳急促地喘息着，“你只是个安卓——”然后人类随着汉克手指上重重的一戳，干呕着弓起腰撞到了门板上。

“你觉得我是个安卓就满足不了你吗，”仿生人一手托着人类，冷笑了一声，另一只手下流地挑了挑康纳肿胀的阴茎，“你觉得安卓就没有这个功能是吗？”

康纳并没有被放下，一阵布料的摩挲声之后，康纳反而被对方用两手架起大腿抬高。徒劳的挣扎过后，康纳感到一个光滑膨大的圆头顶住了他的入口。柔软的龟头一点一点被康纳湿润的入口吞咽着，人类警官惊恐的用双手捂住了自己的嘴，他埋进掌中小声的呜咽了起来，说不上是难过还是舒服，他告诉自己这不大对劲，但他的身体需要这个，需要释放一些东西。

随着仿生人小幅度的顶弄，搅的康纳全身被激流般的快慰冲刷，他别无选择地拼命楼主仿生人的脖子，防止自己被颠下去，而积攒的高潮一波接着一波，像喷涌的火山一样喷发出来。

“快点，汉克……”康纳暧昧地小声叫着，但高潮让他全身紧缩，紧咬着牙齿忍耐着，“快点弄完……然后我们去现场……”

HK800朝他的屁股扇了一巴掌，皱着眉头，“这他妈又不是完成任务，康纳，放松点！”

“好大，唔——”人类警官似乎被噎住了，仿生人的阴茎碾磨到他的前列腺，这令人类后穴紧缩着又射了出来。

康纳已经射了好几次，射到对方的衣摆上到处都是，直到再也出不东西。他的阴茎软了下去，后孔却拼命抽插着，几乎自己靠着门板动了起来，他的样子像是着了道，主动去找身体舒服的那一点，似乎想将身体里的淫魔逼出去。

这真的很要命，汉克看着自己手中的康纳发了狂的自虐。

人类身体沁出的汗水顺着额角流下，最后钻进了扣紧的衬衫领子里。汉克为了避免对方窒息，下手扯松了对方的领带，但不停挺动的身躯让仿生人做这些的难度加大。

“你咬的太紧了，康纳，”汉克觉得自己下面要被攥的忍不住了，这可不是什么好兆头，“操，该死的人类——”

仿生阴茎依然膨胀着，随即而来的高潮让汉克闷哼着，仿生人一把向上推起康纳的上衣下摆，露出人类被衬衫蹭的红肿的乳头。汉克看到对方因露出胸口而稍稍清醒，满意地点点头，然后一口咬住那火热的凸起，双手以留下手印的力度抓住臀瓣向两边分开到极致，用力顶进最后一段露在外面的仿生阴茎，随着强硬的顶弄射了进去。

汉克满意的听到随着自己沉重的戳刺和啃咬，人类终于尖叫了出来，连同那平坦的腹部也被顶的隆了起来，看到了汉克的形状。

康纳的阴茎淅淅沥沥地吐出最后两滴液体，随即而来的干性高潮令他拼命喘息着，双腿紧紧夹着汉克，全身抽搐着再也发不出声音。

“放松，混小子——放松。”汉克来回摩挲着对方的脊背舒解着人类。

“我好像——恢复正常了——”康纳深深的呼吸着，犹豫的看着汉克。而这时汉克才想起康纳似乎还是个雏，汉克懊恼地自责，但将自己惹恼的又是谁呢。

“嘿，小子，你他妈从来没有——见鬼的人类。”汉克使劲晃了晃脑袋，换了一种温柔的方式吻住对方，用舌头刺探着对方的舌苔。

汉克这才终于除检测外好好感受对方一番：他撑开那两片薄唇，在殷虹湿润的口腔中刺探，咖啡因，当然，绝对是咖啡因——一个咖啡狂人，结果被人在咖啡里下了催情药。真是单纯的小警察。口疮，康纳有一个不起眼的口疮，汉克用舌尖扫过时会感到对方不适地扭了扭身体。他仔细的数着那些人类的牙齿，能探测到对方补牙的缺口，十岁的蛀牙——这个人类有过快乐的童年，至少对方像一个普通孩子一样喜欢过糖果或甜的东西，像是一个……再普通不过的人类。

“唔……怎么样？安德森先生，你检测到的怎么样？”人类睁开眼睛询问道，那漂亮的眼睛在阴影中转了转，他舔了舔红肿的嘴唇说，“还是你的‘检测’需要额外时长？”

“哦，去你的，康纳！”汉克崩溃的叫着，“我就应该操烂你的嘴！”

***

被操的晕头转向的康纳还是有个疑问，一直以来困扰他的问题。他被这个仿生人拖出酒吧扔上车时仍旧目不转睛的看着对方，仿佛一个被玩坏的娃娃。

“我觉得我们一开始有些误会，安德森先生，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，脸有点发红，“我们应该冰释前嫌……重新开始。你觉得怎么样？”

仿生人坐进驾驶座将一只汉堡和一瓶水扔到人类警官手里，一边发动车子一边悻悻地说，“你给我听好，他们派我跟一个没人性的人类做搭档，我已经在想办法接受这件事了，但如果你以为我们会变成好哥们，那你就跟你的脸一样蠢得要死，”汉克抓狂的骂道，“我们不是搭档，我是机器，你是人类，我去过你睡的地方——你他妈比我还适合当安卓，睡的地方连个活物都没有，哪个人类能忍受把自己睡的地方搞成模控生命装配厂？！嘿，康纳，别看我了，把那些东西现在给我吃掉！”

小警察迷迷糊糊地揉了揉眼睛，使劲皱着眉，试图拧开瓶盖，“我现在还是想不明白，汉克，”他拿着水瓶伸过去，“之前的那桩人质案，你为什么知道我会在那儿？那……不在计划内……”

这就是原因了。

汉克叹了口气，伸手拧开瓶盖。

“我不知道那是你，老天，”汉克继续开车，“我碰巧路过，有人说是仿生人的事，我伪装成清洁工进去看看情况，那家人在吵架。那个仿生人抱着孩子在楼顶边上，本来我会看准机会解决这件事，特警来了，还搞出那么大的动静，把一台塑料机器吓到要劫人质跳楼的地步！他们是蠢货吗？！还有谈判专家，老天爷，你居然能骗过一台机器，你该去得个诺贝尔骗人奖……”

汉克唠叨着，安卓有一点特别操蛋的功能是能记得清所有事情，为此汉克甚至想对着造安卓的那个什么卡姆斯基吵一架——他们绝对要吵一架。

汉克回想起那时候的事情，当时在楼顶露天的游泳池边，他的头泡在游泳池里，感觉听觉组件进了水——DPD的人脑子在想什么，直接派一个人类警察过来？虽然事后他知道这是个恶劣的玩笑导致的事故，但他不能为此原谅对方，那可是一条人命，不是吗。

“我有预感，我们会成为好搭档的，”康纳的脸仍然是红的，他使劲喝了几口水，皱了皱眉头，“我身上为什么会有酒味？你做了什么？”

“……”

仿生人汉克安德森拒绝承认自己将一整晚的酒都射进对方的屁股里，尽管那是事实。

HK800还是决定向系统报告一声，结果一上线，福勒就震惊地看着他。

“嘿，我说如果他不听话你就艹他……你知道这是一句玩笑吧？”

“去你妈的，杰弗里！你就满嘴放炮吧！”

他的预感是正确的：他今后的机生都不会再好过了。

 

 

 

**2-2**

他们总算到了案发现场，无视汉克让他等在车里的建议，康纳拖着既被下了催情药而后又被灌了酒的身体去找大剌剌走进案发现场的安卓。

“晚上好……汉克？想不到是你，老朋友！”柯林斯副队长抬头看到HK800，露出了惊喜的笑容，“那次行动之后就再也没见过你了。”

“你认识HK800？”跟在后面的康纳好奇的凑了过来。

“汉克救了很多人，包括我，”本柯林斯点了点头解释道，示意康纳可以进入现场。他又转向汉克，“怪不得现在你又提起干劲了啊？”

“原本不打算来，”汉克用下巴指了指走进屋子的人类警探，“不过那个臭小子找到我了。”

“看来……”柯林斯若有所思地笑了笑，“看来你给自己弄了个人类搭档哈？”

“别搞笑了，本，快告诉我事发经过吧，”说着，汉克伸手捏住对方手中的pad，手指褪去皮肤层开放了下载端口，现场探测数据汇总到汉克这边，“呃……好几个月没付房租然后就发现这个叫卡洛斯欧提兹的人的尸体，还被捅了28刀？”他们边进屋边说，汉克皱了皱鼻子“呃，天，这什么味道，我恨这个，明明其他安卓都闻不到……真受不了……”

“没开窗之前味道更浓，没外人闯入的迹象，”柯林斯无奈的摇了摇头，“详细报告得等之后的化验结果，我们推测死了好几周了。”

“呃……以他的状态，”汉克看了看倒在地上被苍蝇环绕的尸体，“真的没必要大半夜把大家全都折腾起来……其实可以等早上再——”

有两只手指戳进了汉克的嘴里。

汉克一愣，拍掉对方的手就骂，“康纳！你他妈在干啥？！！！……呕，真他妈恶心！这是被害人的血！”

“告诉我你能分析到什么，安德森先生？”康纳无辜的看着对方。

“太恶心了，我要吐了！这是我的舌头！”汉克气急败坏地跺跺脚。

“你能分析出我被下了什么药，你就能分析这个，安德森先生，”康纳眨了眨眼睛，“有什么特别的信息吗？”

“……DNA是死者的，死亡大约19天，血液中含有过量红冰，”汉克恼怒的压低声音，“康纳，以后不许再这样——”

没等汉克说完，康纳就跑到隔壁房间去调查了。

“呃，康纳总是这样……我，我得去透透气了，汉克，”柯林斯副队长扬了扬眉毛，“需要的话我随时在屋外。”

结果没等柯林斯出门，就从屋内闷声传来康纳的叫喊。

“安德森先生！柯林斯副队长！我找到那个凶手了！！”

汉克安德森是一台安卓机，他悲惨的发现自己以后的机生很可能都不属于自己了。

比如自己的舌头，比如自己的性命。

什么样的人类能做到既被下过催情药又被灌了一屁股酒之后晚上爬到阁楼上抓住藏匿凶手的异常仿生人带回警察局连夜审问？

他们在观察室注视着审讯室中接受康纳讯问的异常仿生人的一举一动。克里斯米勒警官在认真的作着记录，而盖文里德在观察室对着汉克冷笑。

汉克懒得理会靠在墙边一直说仿生人不是真人的盖文里德，毕竟汉克要看在别给老朋友柯林斯添麻烦的情面上容忍一下这个嘴臭的混账小子。

汉克很郁闷，他不怪康纳给了那个异常仿生人太多压力。仿生人精神上压力太大的确能够导致自毁，卡洛斯的仿生人HK400把什么都招了之后就试图将自己的脑袋砸碎在审讯桌上。当大家都感到事情不对的时候，已经晚了。

克里斯米勒冲去了审讯室，手铐的钥匙在他手里。

“克里斯！别过去！”汉克喊了一句就要冲出去。

“我警告你别动，你这个混账塑料货，”盖文里德用枪指着汉克神气活现的说，“管好你自己，你没命令去——”

“放你的屁去，盖文里德！”

接下来的一切都向着癫狂的方向发展。

仿生人汉克安德森抄起手中的椅子直接敲碎单面镜翻进审讯室扑倒康纳。

一发子弹射进康纳身后的墙壁，而凶犯仿生人拿着手中的枪不管不顾地自尽了——卡洛斯的仿生人由于精神压力过大，抢过克里斯米勒警官的佩枪击杀康纳未遂后开枪自尽。

“该死，我们需要分析异常仿生人的行为方式——”

“够了，康纳！你刚刚差点被杀！”汉克不满地说道，“你一直吓唬威胁对方，一直超过了对方能够承受的最大压力，你以为仿生人像你一样没感觉？”

“汉克，他们只是一群程序有问题的机器，”康纳推开了对方，“我们需要他们是活的，需要模控生命协助拆解分析它们的——”

“闭嘴，康纳！你知道这群天真单纯的‘异常安卓’他妈的缺啥吗？”汉克怒了，指着康纳的鼻子骂道，“他们一辈子就关在主人的家里、听从主人的傻逼命令，他们根本不知道怎么处理这种情绪！连你也是！你知道遇到一个傻逼混账要怎么处理吗？！”

仿生人汉克安德森越说越激动，反推了一把人类警官，回身就拉过刚从正门进来的盖文里德对着对方肚子上就是一脚。

今晚审讯室的两名人类警官，克里斯米勒和康纳德恰特，目瞪口呆的看着仿生人汉克安德森疯狂殴打第三名人类警察盖文里德，最后将盖文里德的脸按在死去的仿生人HK400身上反复摩擦。

“知道遇到傻逼人类要怎么处理吗！”汉克的声音里带着某种悲伤，他不再冲着人类，转而向自毁的仿生人，朝着死去HK400骂着，“遇到混蛋人类就揍他们一顿，杀了他们就什么都感觉不到了！”

汉克安德森悻悻的离开了审讯室，寄了张维修账单给模控生命，他才不在乎福勒会不会头疼。

他讨厌这份工作，讨厌人类，他无处可去，他只是一个等待关停的旧安卓。

这天夜里，康纳破例去便利店买了一瓶好酒，试图哄出躲在自己汽车后备箱里不肯出来的安卓。

“我想你需要……这个，安德森先生。”康纳摇了摇酒瓶。

“滚开，康纳，我就是醉了也忘不了发生过的事情，”汉克懒洋洋的闭上了眼睛，他还记得仿生人开枪时的弹道对准了康纳的眉心，“离我远点，小心我操你。”

“如果它们最终会在我肚子里，”康纳看了看酒瓶的标签，撅起了嘴，“那也得是我爱喝的才行。”

哦。

汉克睁开了眼睛。

（2-2 完）

 


	3. 高速公路

3.高速公路

因前一天调查一起AX400仿生人案件之后，康纳被那个安卓折磨到半夜——自从汉克安德森成为了他的搭档之后，他睡前就没空过肚子。并且这台安卓成功的打破了康纳从不迟到的记录——  
“你们真的是发封邮件就算汇报任务？”坐在康纳手边桌上的HK400无聊的看着康纳警探高效的手指在键盘上飞舞，“打打字就完成了？”  
“正确，”人类警探机械性的回答道，他努力想忘掉昨天的吵架和上床，“通常用这种方式跟阿曼达队长沟通更加高效。”  
“妈的……我真希望我也可以……”HK400想到每次去见福勒的场面，不高兴地嘟囔着，“只要动动手就行……”  
警用安卓机汉克安德森正考虑怎么拉下脸开口向对方道歉。  
在昨天调查的AX400仿生人案件里，鬼知道康纳是怎么跑进终点站附近的废弃房屋像掘了兔子窝的狗——那台AX400像炸了毛的兔子带着孩子从里面冲出来。  
你知道康纳接下来是怎么干的吗？他就他妈真的像条狗一样将AX400和小女孩撵到了高速路上，任凭汉克说什么都喊不住。  
汉克只得冲进去从车轮子底下将死拽住不放手的警探从那台AX400身上撕下来，否则，哈，汉克可不愿意再见到高分子塑料夹肉泥的现场照片了。顺便汉克将那台AX400成功推过高速路——那孩子需要照顾，没了母亲怎么行？  
后面汉克愿意记着的就是他和康纳吵架的部分了，不出意料的，汉克看到愤怒的小警察挥着枪，看上去像是要跳到他身上威胁。康纳扯着嗓子在高速路中段的安全岛上对着他声嘶力竭的样子真的挺有趣，汉克心情愉悦地将对方从尾气与噪声之间扛出这个危险地带。似乎这样人类小警探才愿意在喧嚣中冷静听取汉克的见解，比如那台AX400带着孩子——啊，当然，那个小孩也是仿生人没错——可是他们的主人陶德威廉斯有严重的家暴史和吸毒史，前妻带着孩子早就再嫁了，闭着眼睛也知道到底发生了什么。  
不过康纳依然没有任何同情的表现，仍旧责怪汉克妨碍他追到那台AX400，那小子就没有点正义感吗？汉克出离愤怒了，他拎着康纳回家操到半夜，几近昏迷的混小子才愿意承认只是想快点抓住一个活的异常仿生人搞清楚他们异常的真正原因。  
总之汉克把对方搞的迟到了，这是人类警官不能接受的。  
汉克正在酝酿自己的感情，结果刚开口就被杰弗里福勒拽回禅境花园，福勒咆哮在禅境花园的暴雨深处，是的，这正是汉克提交的报告给福勒的感受——震耳欲聋的杂音导致中央系统难以分辨汉克说了什么。  
老天爷，汉克安德森真希望自己是个人类——  
他敢保证，如果他是人类的话，绝对不会再抱怨写报告了，真的。


	4. 巢穴

4.巢穴

汉克算是看出来了，他在和康纳搭档之后就不是一般意义上卖命的那位，而是给这个疯狂的小东西续命的那位。  
比如他们本来顺利的调查一处疑似有异常仿生人的顶楼废弃单元户，这里的异常家伙把整个屋子都改造成了鸽子窝。  
无论是哪路来的神啊，汉克衷心祝愿他们能把安卓之父卡姆斯基给灭了，因为他身为一个安卓被装了过多的器官，汉克倒不是在意自己的屌，他用自己超出平均尺寸的东西去喂饱那个小警察还蛮有趣的——除了这些，他还被装了一个超出常规意义上的好鼻子。  
汉克可不想被一大堆难闻的气味分析出的数据包围，这本身令他足够沮丧的了，然而让他崩溃的还在后面：康纳把那个异常仿生人找到了。  
康纳寻找异常仿生人见鬼的准，不然他就有吸引异常仿生人的体质。  
仿生人逃了出去，从一座大楼的楼顶跳到另一个楼顶，这不算什么；康纳也跟着跟着冲了出去，这才是大问题。  
你看，一个人类警察拼命的追一个仿生人听起来很好笑，等你看到对方跟着仿生人一起从玻璃顶上滑下去滚到列车车顶上就不那么好玩了。  
汉克救了对方两次，一次拉起人类防止对方被收割机搅成一团肉酱，另一次汉克必须跟着对方跳上车顶将被惯性甩出去的人类拉回来确保对方不被碾碎在铁轨上。  
康纳的举动让汉克不止一次怀疑自己的系统是不是被做了手脚以至于将一个机器当成了人类，他真的很想某一天将对方拆开看看里面的内容是红的还是蓝的。  
不不不，这不是他操人类的借口，这可不是。  
康纳因为没抓住这个异常仿生人看上去非常的生气，当他理直气壮的要求汉克离开，晚上要去毒品贩子那里例行卧底任务时，警用仿生人搭档的坏脾气彻底爆发了。  
汉克就这个不知好歹的任性小警察当场按在地上扒光，将对方在楼顶农场采光的玻璃房顶上就地操了一顿。  
“你不是一直想卧底吗？”汉克安德森翻了个白眼，狠狠地用仿生阳具操干那个一碰就湿的小洞，“今晚我好好教教你怎么卧底——警探先生！”  
后来不知从何时开始，毒品贩子们之间传闻说那个吸毒的穷大学生终于傍到一个有钱的老金主。消息当然没错，双头线人小混混派卓在街头酒吧里吹嘘着——嗨呀，当然了，我当然知道了，那个糖爹在贩毒头子的小酒会里当众操到对方求着叫爸爸，别提有多热闹了。  
后来呢？  
呃，那场酒会包间起火了，大家都死在里面，你看，就是场意外不是吗？  
HK800致力于让任务界面杰弗里福勒各种头痛，谁让对方给自己塞了一个大麻烦，那么他不介意让福勒在一大堆色情画面里寻找想要的那点小的可怜信息，对吧？


End file.
